bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive12
Email I got from CT about acheivements Hey dude, this is regarding the achievements. Give me your 2 cents on what you think. "Thanks! Since there were only 4 votes, though, and it seems like not all of the active users voted, would it be possible to give the discussion a few more days? Perhaps you could link to it in the community corner or your site notice. That way, everyone has a chance to see it and, if they want, give their opinion. If the vote is still for the feature to go, it'd at least be better to have wider consensus. Let me know, thanks!" Dan the Man 1983 05:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Lame. I guess they have a point but on the other hand we wanted to get rid of them because of the disruptive edits. I guess, what we should do, is extend the discussion for a short while (maybe a week from now) and post a note on the front page that it's happening. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I agree, it is lame. I get the funny feeling that they want this feature on all wiki. Dan the Man 1983 05:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well worst comes to worst we make a rule that people seen "making unconstructive edits for the sake of earning badges or increasing their edit count" can be blocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good idea. Infact, should we keep the achievements and make that a rule now or continue with a voting out discussion? In all honesty, either way I do not mind. But if they're kept, we must make it clear that disruption will not be tolerated. Dan the Man 1983 05:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well since they wanted discussion I say we extend the discussion and let people know. Might as well do what Community Central deems best. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay lets extend it for a week, and see what is what. Dan the Man 1983 06:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Disloyal? Never! Death befor Dishonor! I'm back again! I'm ready to get down to some serious editting! I'll help make this wiki put all the others to shame! btw I love how you did ur page! I'm gonna try that! Sheldon Rox 21:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Question What in God's name is that coding everytime Delo19xcrowbarx posts? Dan the Man 1983 05:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can't imagine it's anything other than a virus on his computer. Luckily the code doesn't do anything on Bully Wiki. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply No the image policy page looks good, we just need consensus on a limit on how many images per page, and I think were done. Anyways you just did the deletions that I was planning to do, but with me being busy lately I ain't really been taking much notice of whats been happening on the wiki. Dan the Man 1983 08:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) AIM I see you hardly come on AIM anymore. Any reasons? Dan the Man 1983 00:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't been in the mood to chat lately. Hopping on now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Russelnorthrop Since you banned me I can't go to this Wiki's leaderboard. Why? Russelnorthrop 09:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :# I didn't ban you, I blocked you for three days. :# There is no more leaderboard. We got rid of awards because of editors like you who make garbage contributions just to get badges. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, i meant blocked. And i didn't "repeatedly" overwrite images. I accidentally overwrote one, and I didn't know how to undo an edit. I was simply contributing to the Wiki. Russelnorthrop 05:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Theo Hi, McJeff. I'm sorry about the Theo thing, I'd never seen that manual of style! Sorry about that. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 16:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem at all. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Glass Jaw I think we should make a page for the Glass Jaw Boxing Club and put it in the Preppie hangouts, as no one else other than Preppies can be found inside the building. There is by far enough information to make a page, wheather it's about the landscape and design or mission appearances... just an idea. I asked Dan about it but he said to ask you because he is to busy with the Turkey stuff. What do you think? Russelnorthrop 01:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi, just saying, I'm not going to be able to come online from October 4-October 6, so you'll be the only admin online then. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a note Hey dude, if you think of any major changes on here while I am in Turkey, then send me an email okay. I check once every few days. Dan the Man 1983 08:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 05:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Check out my latest blog SirLinkalot96 12:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check out my blog Check out my blog and leave comments on what you think. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up I blocked that IP who kept adding vandalism to your user page (Mainly insults), but only for a year because it wouldn't let me block them infinitely.Just a heads up in case you know. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I changed it to infinite, recognised as a vandal only IP. Dan the Man 1983 14:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. It's been so long since my userpage was vandalized, I was afraid I'd lost my touch. ::Jenny, to block indefinitely, select "other" from the drop-down menu for block length, and then type "indefinite" or "infinite" into the time field. ::Also, checking the IP's contributions, it was User:Goodfellas90. No idea what I did to annoy him since I've never communicated with him, but he is now gone. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocks I don't want to tell you how to run your wiki but having talked to someone you blocked i looked at this wiki's block log and your doing it all wrong, you don't just block people for infinite straight away your supposed to block them for a week, then 2 weeks etc. only block them for an infinite amount of time after repeated vandalisms and after been blocked on numerouse occasions. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :For someone who doesn't want to tell me "how to run my wiki" that sure seems to be what you are doing. I have responded on your talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) AIM Did some research and left you a message on AIM. Dan the Man 1983 04:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :He's editing my wiki under a different name, i don't see why he'd vandalise his own userpage, how do you find out the IP addresses. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked the contributions of the IP address and saw that it made several edits to Goodfellas90's user page. So I investigated further and noticed that the IP and Goodfellas showed up within a day of each other (the IP came one day earlier), and that they made the same edits on the same articles. ::I don't really see why you don't just block the kid and get it done with. He's lying so much on your talk page over on Mafiawiki that he's changed his story three times. Including blaming the vandalism on someone "hacking his account" http://mafiagame.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:The_Tom&diff=next&oldid=30915, even though the account never vandalized anything, only the IP address. ::Hell, you should block him for vandalism and then block him again for being horrible at it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::IP and user have been claiming it was his little brother. I told them they should've thought about it, if theres a them. I honestly think, The Tom, that you shouldn't really be here insulting the bureaucrats, or trying to defend a user whom you have no idea of what he's done here. Dan and McJeff have plenty of evidence, and they are the bureaucrats, therefore having all the right to block someone if they both feel the same over the situation. Like you said, you'll run your wiki your way, but leave Bully Wiki to it's bureaucrats. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 17:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) pedro Why did you revert my edit? He does have a pyjame model and hes never in the boys dorm EK123 21:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I readded it to the article, but under the characteristics section. Sorry about reverting to begin with. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sheldon also has one EK123 14:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Message on AIM. Replied to. In fact, I'll be on it most of the night, so if you want to discuss anything, then message me. Dan the Man 1983 01:18, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, you want a laugh, check the msg I left on AIM for you haha. Dan the Man 1983 02:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't stay on but I'm gonna check it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll delete it when it is confirmed that there the same person. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, left you a question on AIM. Dan the Man 1983 21:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Spelling cliques with a capital letter. Hey. I just noticed you made an edit to Edgar's page to add a capital T to the word 'Townie'. It got me wondering if there's any sort of convention on whether or not the clique names should start with a capital, and subsequently if individual members of said cliques (i.e. a'' townie, ''a prep) should be spelled with an initial capital similarly. There doesn't really seem to be a standardised usage for it since I'll see a clique name with a capital letter twice in one article and then four times without it in the same one. Probably seems like a bit of a daft (and inconsequential) question, but I'm curious as to whether there's been discussions on it in the past. I can be a bit OCD when it comes to uniformity, so I'd love to whip out my editing stick and get fixing un-capitalised clique names as I come across them, if that's the standard. Yours OCDly, omgneroli! 07:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the info, man. Now to while away the Christmas holiday making minor edits. omgneroli! 14:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi I’ve received 2 messages from a user and I thought I’d show you them. :hi look im here to solve the problem with the bully bueracrats and you i know seth tomasino personaly were friends but he didnt vandalize mcjeff page i did let me tell you why i wanted to have a user for there but my computer was broken so he let me borrow his laptop and i edit using his ipadress when he edited a few pages dat were true but dat bitch jenny vincent took away a true fact about damon grudge on the prepies and mcjeff took the real fact on the mission the rumble i hate dan because hes a socialism moderfukah so i went to mcjeff page and call him a homo but hiim and dan block seth user goodfellas90 for no reason i tried to use the brother excuse to unblock him but it didnt work so i wrote mcjeff an apology using seth ipadrees so i created old west and got inot seth user and talk shit about the bully people and call you and dan a asshole insulted owen and anatoly seth didnt wrote dat i did geting to his user wasnt dat hard i just type in his username and then his pasword pop up all im asking you is to blame me not seth ::yo tom i just sent you a message dat it was me who vandalize mcjeff page r u fuckin retard cuz u still talkin to dat lil bitch ass nigga how many times to i have to tell you it was me i know u r fuckin retard for listenig mcjeff and dan those lil cocksuckers :I’ve blocked him from my wiki, I don’t want people talking like that. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Something missing on Bully wiki ! In the Collectibles page in the wiki, there is only Transistors but there is also rubber bands, it should be there too. I tried to make a page with that but it said that it's blocked by the creator(McJeff) for editing. MarwanNabihwikia 12:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I deleted and protected that page because people were plagiarizing the FAQs on Gamefaqs and pasting them into that article. So now if you go to the article the deletion notice instructs you to go to Gamefaqs. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Just letting you know that this IP went to town on the Halloween article. I've undone the edits (with a bit of fussing around). omgneroli! 17:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Also, at the risk of sounding like I'm taddle-telling, MarwanNabihwikia has been making some unnecessary edits to the Jocks and Greasers pages which I undid with an explanation—only for the user to make the same edits all over again. I don't know if that's a huge issue but since they won't let the reversions stick... omgneroli! 17:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean linking the same thing twice? I've told him that is not neccesary. Dan the Man 1983 19:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, just reverted an edit on Casey's talk page by this IP: I figure it's spam rather than vandalism (and probably just a one-off) but I thought I'd give you a heads-up. omgneroli! 18:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Becareful! There's this user Omgneroli: http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omgneroli , that keeps editing bully wiki and removing links. I noticed that after I was editing, he just removes the links that I put and that considers vandalism to the wiki and I think he should be blocked for editing. I don't put unnecessary links like he assumed, all I do is make pages look better by linking the names to their pages ex: Gym, Bullworth, linking names of character to their pages, adding pictures and adding missing information. Thanks. :Replied on your talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 19:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I got it :) I understand now, I'll not link twice. :It's cool. I am sorry if I seemed rude on your talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 01:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You was right I was rude on that users page and it was uncalled for. I've had a go at you for it in the past, so it's only fair that you have a go at me for it. Dan the Man 1983 01:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I have a request This wiki has nearly every single information about that game and what's bugging me is it still misses the rubber bands, gnomes, G&G cards, pumkins and tombstones pages that needs to go under collectables. Please give me the opportunity to write these under the collectables page. I'll not copy and page it from gamefaqs and stuff, I am insisting on this because that's the only thing that's missing! Why? I don't get why you don't need a rubber band section? these are the only info thats missing, if i am an admin on this wiki it would have been so much better. :Well you're not and never will be an admin on this wiki. Dan the Man 1983 15:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hate saying this I just ain't got the editing mood anymore. I am going to request my Bureaucrat to be removed, and I might leave Wikia for good. Dan the Man 1983 06:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's up to you, I hope you don't. But if you go through with it and then change your mind, I'm gonna make you sweat it for a few months as an admin before repromoting you like you did to me that time I flounced. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, everything that can be done on here, has been done, so making me sweat won't work. I'll keep my flag, but I'll just block myself. Dan the Man 1983 06:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Going to semi retire, like you suggested to me other night on AIM, when we talked about this. Dan the Man 1983 06:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC)